


Hot in Pink

by ladyinpink602 (leodis57)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/pseuds/ladyinpink602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Rafa in pink awakes old feelings in Roger; Rafa meanwhile spends holiday time with Pico Monaco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the famous pictures of Rafa on vacation dressed in pink. Other than that it has no basis in reality and is written solely for entertainment purposes. No disrespect intended to the real people portrayed within the story.

Roger was bored. This was such a rare occurrence he was like a bear with a sore head, not knowing what to do with himself. Mirka had taken the kids plus one nanny to visit her parents and told Roger to “enjoy some ‘me’ time”. Alright in theory, Roger thought, he just wasn’t used to spending time alone.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and peered out of the window at the heavy rain clouds; not the best day for walking in the Swiss countryside. He paced up and down for a couple of minutes before sitting down and opening up his laptop. He languidly browsed Twitter and Facebook, and chuckled at some of the videos on YouTube before coming across a link to Rafa’s holiday in Ibiza.

His eyes were like saucers as they settled on Rafa clad in matching pink T shirt and shorts. The picture didn’t just grab his attention it practically hit him in the face. Roger clicked again and found a whole selection of images of Rafa wearing pink; on his yacht with a group of friends, fishing, on the beach; Roger stared at them in fascination.   He couldn’t help but notice how the colour accentuated Rafa’s toned physique and highlighted his golden tan. He felt his mind drifting off to a pleasant daydream that involved sea, sand and Rafa wearing the shortest pink shorts …..

He was rudely awakened from his daydream by the sound of footsteps and the door opening behind him. “Mirka!” he said in surprise, his face suffused with a guilty flush.

“Got half the way there and realised I’d forgotten this” said Mirka holding a brightly wrapped present. “So I turned round and came back for it.”

“The girls?” asked Roger.

“In the car, waiting of course. Roger, what is the matter with you?”

“Nothing, why should there be?”

“You just seem agitated – what are you looking at?” Mirka peered at the laptop and Roger silently cursed himself for failing to close it.

“Oh, er, nothing sweetheart, just some tennis sites.”

Mirka frowned. “Is that Rafa?”

“Mm? Yeah, I think it is,” he said with a shrug, hoping to convey a lack of interest in the subject.

Displaying a well-manicured finger nail, she tapped his shoulder. “I hope you’re not thinking about going down _that_ road again, Roger?” There was a note of warning in her voice.

“No, no of course not, my love.” He sounded shocked. “Why ever would you think that?”

Mirka looked as though she didn’t know whether to believe him. “You know what we agreed last time …”

“Yes, yes but there’s really no need to worry.” He gave her a peck on the cheek. “You’d better go, the girls you know ….. love to your mother and all that.”

For a second Mirka seemed to hesitate but then, satisfied or not, she turned on her heel and was gone.

Roger waited until he heard the outer door bang shut and the sound of a car being driven off before he breathed a sigh of relief. “That was close” he said to himself before picking up his mobile and calling a familiar number.

                                                                                                           *****

Rafa lay on his back soaking up the hot sunshine and listening to the waves lapping against the shore. Next to him lay Pico, his head resting on his hands; they hadn’t spoken for a while and Rafa wondered if Pico had fallen asleep. He loved this spot. Here he could spend time with his dearest friend, secluded from prying eyes, only minutes away from his Manacor home.

A shadow crossed his face as he thought how soon his holiday would end and he would be back on the practice courts ready for the upcoming hard court season. The vacation in Ibiza and these last few days with Pico would soon become distant memories. He sat up and rubbed his arms as if to push away that well-known sinking feeling.

“What are you thinking about?”

Rafa looked at Pico now half sitting up and shielding his eyes against the sun.

“You should wear your sunglasses” he admonished, as he handed them to Pico.

“And you haven’t answered my question” said Pico as he put on the glasses.

Rafa shrugged. “Oh nothing, just … this and that.”

Pico placed his hand lightly on Rafa’s back. “I saw you talking to Toni earlier. Practice time coming round?”

“Yeah.” Rafa pulled a face. “He thinks I have spent too long in ‘idleness’. I suppose he is right, but it’s still hard when holidays come to an end.”

“I love having you all to myself.” Pico replied, wrapping his arms around Rafa. “But it never lasts long enough.”

“That’s why we must make the most of it while we can” answered Rafa with a wicked glint in his eye. He pushed Pico down into the sand, pinning down his arms and resting his body on top of his friend’s.

*****

Coming out of the depths of sleep Rafa could hear the trill of his phone. Drowsily picking it up Rafa glanced at the caller ID in surprise. “Roger?” he said out loud, wondering what had prompted him to call.

“A cheerful voice greeted him with “Hola!”

“Hola Roger!” replied Rafa. “Are you OK?”

“Hey I’m fine Rafa, how are you?”

“Good, but Roger I did not expect a call from you.”

“Well, once in a while it’s good to surprise your friends I think.” There was a giggle in his voice that Rafa knew well.

“Where are you Roger?” he asked, half expecting him to say he was in Majorca and wondering what he was going to do if he did.

“Oh at home in Switzerland. Raining here. How about you?”

“Here it is sunshine. I am enjoying the beach.” He replied.

“Sounds great. By yourself?”

Rafa glanced at Pico who had woken up and was listening with great interest.

“Roger Federer?” mouthed Pico incredulously.

Rafa nodded and then returned to the phone. “Er no. I have a friend with me.”

“Ah” said Roger. He sounded disappointed.

“But we can talk Roger” said Rafa getting up and walking along the beach. He waved at Pico, hoping he would take the hint and not follow him.

“So, you seem to be having a great vacation” remarked Roger.

“Si, it has been fantastic. And now I have to start the hard work, you too I think. But this is not why you call me, no?”

“Rafa ….”

“Si?”

Roger lowered his voice. “I saw those pictures of you, you know, on the boat and, well, that pink you were wearing? You looked great.”

Rafa was silent for a minute as he processed what he had just heard. “You call me to tell me that?”

“Yeah, but I just had to talk to you, to say, er, how _hot_ you look in pink.”

“Rogie, are you feeling alright?”

“Of course! Never better. Can I not compliment a friend?”

Rafa shot a glance at Pico who was following him with his eyes but fortunately out of earshot.

“You remember I once told you that pink was your best colour?”

“I …. _think_ so.” If he was honest there were many things that Roger had told him which he pushed to the back of his mind.

“And you said if you ever needed me you would do it by attracting attention in a way that only the two of us would understand.”

“But Rogie …”

“I love it when you call me that. It reminds me of happy times.”

There was a long sigh from Rafa. “Roger, I wear the pink because I like it that is all.” This wasn’t quite true but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

“So the pink was not for me?”

Roger sounded downcast and Rafa’s heart lurched as he fought back emotion. He tried to pull himself together and took a deep breath before continuing.

“We agreed Roger, you and me, it was, how to say - too difficult. Too many problems. You have Mirka, your family, and I have well ….”

“Just don’t say Mary.”

“I was going to say _my_ family.” He wasn’t comfortable mentioning Pico.

“There’s someone else isn’t there? Is he with you now?”

“What if there is? I am entitled to happiness too.”

“Look I still love you, Rafa, if only …” Roger sounded sad.

Speaking in a hushed voice Rafa answered him. “I too Roger but we agreed it is no good, we cannot be together.”

Roger didn’t answer and Rafa was at a loss what to do. Why were they having this conversation now, after all this time? It really was unfair of Roger. To make things worse Pico had joined him and looked ready to snatch the phone out of his hand.

Time to get things under control thought Rafa. He changed the sound of his voice to friendly and upbeat. “I will see you soon Roger, in Canada no?”

“Yeah, just ignore me. I shouldn’t have said those things.”

“Adios, my friend.”

“See you, Rafa.”

“So, you going to tell me what all that was about?” demanded Pico as Rafa ended the call.

Rafa shook his head, put his arms around Pico and pulled him close. “Some things are better left in the past. You and I are the present.” He spoke with a conviction that his heart didn’t share.

*****

Roger put down his phone and held his head in his hands. Why had he done that? Hadn’t he vowed to keep things friendly but professional between him and Rafa? He must have had a brainstorm. Now old memories, long-suppressed feelings had been re-awakened and he wasn’t sure he could shut them out again.

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
